The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a tool for coupling a compression connector to a wire, and particularly to a tool that reduces the risk of connector deformation during the coupling process.
Wires, such as coaxial wires for example, have connectors on their ends which allow the wire to be removably coupled to a device or another wire. Connectors are divided into several classes based on their function as well as their intended application, such as for sound channels, for broadband networks and for cable television sets for example. Connectors in each of these applications may have different construction or diameters.
Tools of this type typically have two handles with a die block connected thereto. A corresponding connecting-head aligns a connector and wire with the die block. When the handles are pressed together, the connecting-head moves towards the die block contacting the connector. This pressing action couples the connector to the wire. Unfortunately, some types of connectors are more susceptible to being deformed during the pressing action. When the connector is deformed, the operator may have to remove the end of the wire and couple a new connector, resulting lost time and increased costs.
Accordingly, while existing connector crimping tools are suitable for their intended purposes the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a tool that couples a wire to a connector without deforming the connector body.